El reino frutal
by albertoloyo
Summary: Juanito compra una jícama que cambiará el destino de su pueblo pokemón. Esto significará el inicio del reinado de las frutas y serán las TMNT quienes ayudarán a Juanito (quien también será mutado) a traer la normalidad.


Érase una vez que a Juanito le vendieron un jicama mágica. Sus padres no estaban muy contentos por eso.

A sus padres no les parecía que haya cambiado su propia lengua por una fruta (?) que no hacía mas que vibrar

Lamentablemente Juanito no les pudo explicar que era un fruta mágica, pues ya no tenía lengua, así que decidió mejor demostrárselos, por lo que fue a la playa.

Juanito enterró la jícama en la arena y les comenzó a hacer señas pero sus padres no le entendían bien

El lugar en el que estaba enterrada la jícama vibraba, sus padres entonces se acercaron con curiosidad. De pronto todo el lugar comenzó a temblar.

Intentaron correr, pero fue demasiado tarde, estaban rodeados por un ejército de ciruelas.

Juanito no entendía que sucedía, hasta que de pronto la arena comenzó a brillar. La jícama entonces se elevó en el aire. -Vengan, mis vasallos, es hora de dominar al mundo.

Un mango salió volando y golpeo a Juanito en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente.

Juanito no supo que pasó hasta horas después. Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fueron tres tortugas ninja mutante adolescentes y su rata maestra. Lo supo por el uniforme.

Al parecer Juanito era el único que podría derrotar al poderoso ejército frutal y lo ayudarían a conseguirlo.

-¿Por qué yo?- se preguntó entonces.

- Porque eres sagitario. Sólo un sagitario puede hacerlo y lamentablemente todos aquí somos piscis-dijo la tortuga con la bandana azul.

Y Splinter es capricornio- agregó la tortuga de naranja, que se presentó como Miguel Ángel.

-Primero debemos conseguirte una lengua- Juanito abrió la boca y fue así que notó que le faltaban los dientes.- El golpe que recibiste hubiera sido mortal de no ser por la mutación- Dijo el maestro y entonces Juanito se levantó bruscamente en busca de un espejo...

Lamentablemente las tortugas no tenían espejos. Aún así, Juanito podía sentir que ya no era el mismo pokémon de siempre (plot twist!), más bien ahora parecía uno tipo psíquico, por eso de su habilidad de poder comunicarse sin lengua ni dientes).

El ambiente olía a tuttifruti y el comandante Bananín saboreaba su victoria, había logrado lo que ninguna fruta antes, capturar a un centenar de pokemons.

Nada podía detener al comandante Bananín, el atraparía a todos los pokémon y pronto sería el maestro más grande de todos, ni siquiera la jícama mágica, a la que secretamente recentía, podría detenerlo. El único problema es que le faltaba uno, un pokémon que había mutado a psíquico...

Bananín decidió que era el momento, juntó a sus mejores hombres o frutas, eligió a los pokemons más poderosos y emprendió el viaje para terminar a los últimos rebeldes. Esto lo convertiría en el heredero legítimo cuando la jícama mágica muriera.

Después de todo, sólo era cuestión de que la jícama recibiera el beso de su verdadero amor para que lo hiciera. Ésa era lo profecía. Y sólo un sagitario podía hacerlo.

Encontraron una Ciudad Capital muy distinta a la que Juanito recordaba. Los pokemons habían sido esclavizados y todo era dulce y colorido. "hazlo por ellos" Juanito se dijo a sí mismo y decidió llevar a cabo esa locura de plan que las tortugas habían realizado. No sabía cómo llegaría a pertenecer a la corte frutal de la reina y mucho menos cómo la seduciría, pero sabía que debía ser antes de que

cayera la última hoja de otoño para que su misión funcionará.

Juanito se acercó a uno de los guardias portando un disfraz de fruta. Tenía muchos nervios, no sabía si podía hacerse pasar por un buen melocotón.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó a lo lejos - ¡Abran paso a la pareja real!- Y uno de los guardias asustado gritó- "abran las puertas". Juanito pudo reconocer a la jícama y a su lado a una figura alargada. Era bananón, el hermano del terrible bananín.

Sin embargo Juanito pudo ver que bananón realmente no era un sagitario, sólo pretendía ser uno. Nunca funcionaría. Ahora tendría que deshacerse de él para llegar hasta la jícama.

- Oh, Bananín, te reto a una justa por el amor de la jícama mágica- dijo, o trató de decir, pues seguía sin lengua y no podía revelarse como psíquico aun.

-Mi nombre es bananón- dijo el amarillo. Bananín sabía que lo había descubierto con sus poderes psíquicos. Él había mandado a su débil hermano a luchar mientras él se convertiría en Rey consorte y se desharía de su poderosa reina.

-Parece que las cosas se están complicando allá abajo- dijo Leonardo, quien junto con sus hermanos había estado observando oculto entre las sombras. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar alguna otra orden, la jícama mágica se desmayó.

Ése era el momento justo para actuar, sin embargo antes de que Leonardo pudiera decir algo vio que el ejército de ciruelas se aglomeraba en la plaza.

-¡Mi radar dice que aquí está el último pokémon!- Era el comandante banana, que por azares del destino y por su radar, había llegado al clímax de la historia

Bananín lanzó una pokebola de la cuál surgió un Charizard negro, mucho más grande que cualquiera que Juanito haya visto. - destrúyelo- gritó bananín, pero el pokemón batió sus alas y lanzó ardientes llamaradas alocadamente sin distinción entre los personajes

Rafael esquivó una de las llamas -Muy bien, esto ya estuvo bueno- dijo y entonces sacó su propio pokémon, que resultó ser un digimon. Mientras tanto Juanito buscaba desesperadamente a la jícama mágica entre todo el caos.

-Protejan a la reina- aquéllo era una ¿carnicería? una guerra de pokemons contra pokemons y frutas y digimons. El ponche corria por las calles. Bananón pudo oír mientras moría que alguien gritaba- La reina ha desaparecido.

-No -exclamó Bananón mientras el mundo se volvía más oscuro. Bananín se acercó corriendo hacia su hermano moribundo, pero tropezó con todo el jugo derramado que había por las calles.

Rafael iba encadenado y custodiado por unos guardias ciruela. Al llegar al calabozo se diero cuenta que todas las celdas estaban abiertas y una gran piña moribunda alcanzó a decir- Todos escaparon, una tortuga los ha liberado.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, tres tortugas y un pequeño grupo de frutas rebeldes se congregaban.

-Gracias por liberarnos-dijo un limón-, por cierto, mi nombre es conde de limonagrio.

-No hay por qué, mi nombre es Donatello.

-Oígan, ¿no nos falta Juanito?- dijo entonces Miguel Ángel.

-Y Rafael- agregó Leonardo

Bananín era el rey ahora. Tenía tantos pendientes: encontrar a una nueva reina, acabar a los rebeldes, capturar al pokemón dragón y organizar el funeral del puré de plátano que había sido su "heróico" hermano. Pero antes había un prisionero al que debía interrogar.

En el campo de batalla, sólo quedaba una figura. Juanito lo había logrado, había besado a la jícama mágica y ahora sostenía en sus manos una jícama inerte. Lo único malo es que al hacerlo el trono había pasado a manos de la banana más cercana, como dictaba la parte de la profecía menos conocida.

Juanito usó sus poderes psíquicos para teletransportarse aún con la Jícama en las manos. Tal vez podría volverla a plantar o besarla. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que dejar al malvado plátano espurio en el trono.

Además, una parte de él, y no estaba seguro de que tan dominante era esa parte, estaba cayendo incondicional y perdidamente enamorada de esa jícama.

Rafael no había dicho ni una palabra durante el interrogatorio así que ahora se enfrentaría a un juicio por alta traición. La corte del rey plátano lo esperaba- Contemplen todos al asesino de nuestra amada reina jícama.

Las frutas comenzaron a abuchearlo, pero Rafael sólo sacó la lengua.

-¡Qué insolencia!-dijo una uva escandalizada.

-Traidor, tu castigo será... ¡que te corten la cabeza!- clamó entonces el rey banana.

Yo mismo le cortaré la cabeza- dijo Bananín. Se sentía culpable de la muerte de su hermano. Él le había dado al charizard con la esperanza de que tuviera un final trágico. Y en lo profundo de su corazón también extrañaba a la jícama que al final lo había cautivado con su majestuosidad mística.

Ya para el anochecer la ejecución pública de Rafael, que sería llevada acabo al primer rayo de sol del día siguiente, era conocida en todo el reino frutal. Sus hermanos y las frutas rebeldes decidieron que tenían que actuar esa noche.


End file.
